


First Sunday

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [43]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Businessmen, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, farmers markets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Sunday mornings were usually pretty lazy for you and Clyde. Occasionally though, he got a spark of energy, and would wake you up early with kisses all over, asking if you’d like to go on some small adventure with him.You always said yes, eager to do anything with your big teddy bear of a husband, and this particular adventure was in the form of the Boone County Farmer's Market.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 17





	First Sunday

Sunday mornings were usually pretty lazy for you and Clyde. After having a long Friday and Saturday at the bar, your man tended to want nothing more than to hang around the house, moving as smooth and slow as molasses. Occasionally though, he got a spark of energy, and would wake you up early with kisses all over any exposed skin that peeked out from under the covers, asking if you’d like to go on some small adventure with him. You always said yes, eager to do anything with your big teddy bear of a husband.

Today’s particular adventure was in the form of the Boone County Farmer’s Market, and it bein’ the first Sunday of the month, they were making a great big deal about themselves. Clyde had seen the fliers, all sorts of fresh fruits and vegetables were for sale, but so were other things, like art and jewelry and books. You had agreed, and the two of you drove down to the park where the market was set up, walking down the grassy lanes arm in arm.

It was chilly out, the effects of winter still hanging around the air. Still, people were out and enjoying themselves.

“I’ve never seen the market this busy.” You remarked, happy to see all the small local vendors having a line of at least three or four people waiting to look in their little stand to survey their goods.

“Looks like them fliers do a pretty good job.” Clyde responded with a smile.

There were people of all ages at the market; from elderly folks admiring handmade quilts, all the way down to little kids enjoying small apple dumplings and running around in the grass. The market had more stands today than you remembered, and you were already mentally checking off which ones you wanted to revisit on your way back to the car.

“Anything striking your fancy?” You asked Clyde with a soft smile, who was deep in thought, as always.

“Yeah actually,” He said, looking down at you with a hint of an idea behind his eyes, “I was thinkin’ about maybe stockin’ some smaller name brews in the bar. Give folks the option to drink somethin’ a lil more local.”

“I think that’s a great idea!” You exclaimed, making him grin. Clyde always had great ideas, sometimes he just needed a little encouragement, and you were always happy to provide that for him when he was feeling doubtful. “Why don’t you go talk to those nice fellas, and I’ll pick up some veggies for dinner?”

There was a booth for one of the more well known craft breweries in the area. Like with the other tents, there were people milling around the place, happily taking an excuse to drink beer at nine in the morning. The folks at the booth were friendly looking and young, and Clyde immediately felt a bit anxious at the thought of going over by himself.

“Aw sweetheart do ya have’ta leave me?” He asked, tightening his grip subconsciously on your arm.

“I won’t be long, I promise.” You kissed his cheek, “Besides, I can’t have you being distracted by me while you’re trying to do business.”

You made a good point – if you were there he’d probably wind up starin’ at your pretty smile the whole time.

“Alright.” Clyde relented finally, kissing you chastely before releasing your arm. “Can you make sure to get a lot of carrots?” He asked, hopeful. He loved carrots and he knew that they had to have been a good deal bein’ at the market, or at least better than the Grocery Castle’s prices.

“Anything for you honey.” You nodded, before giving his gloved hand a reassuring squeeze and walking down to the produce tents.

* * *

Clyde watched you go for a little while, until he couldn’t see you anymore. Once you were officially out of his line of sight, he took a deep breath of courage and approached the brewery tent.

“G’mornin’ Clyde!” One of the men at the table greeted him with a happy wave. The other man was busy with bottling up some orders, but he too greeted Clyde from the back of the tent.

Clyde didn’t realize it from far away, but knew the one who was at the table. Jack always came into Duck Tape on Wednesday nights with his work buddies as a way to drink something other than his own brand. He was respectful, and always good for conversation, even about the littlest things. Clyde liked him a lot actually, he was a vet too after having served in the Air Force. The two got along well.

“Morning Jack, hey Billy. Business goin’ well?” Clyde asked with a smile.

“You bet! Care for a sample?” Jack offered him a red plastic cup about half full with dark beer.

“Yes please.” Clyde gratefully took the cup in his good hand, bringing it up to his lips. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that it was just as good as he had hoped, warming him from the inside as he drank, and he said as much. “Damn, this stuff’s pretty good.”

“You think so?” Jack asked with wide eyes. “That means the world comin’ from you.”

Jack had often talked about expanding the brand to have his own bar, but the money just wasn’t there yet as it was still pretty small. He and Clyde talked at length about what it was like running such an establishment, and Jack had always looked up to Clyde – somethin’ that didn’t happen very often.

“I was thinkin’ about offering some more locally made drinks at the bar, was wondering if maybe y’all would be interested in being the first name on the menu.” He said, and he could tell by the look on both the young men’s faces that they were more than willing to partner up.

* * *

You found Clyde wandering around, looking for you not too much later. You admired him from afar, he always looked good but something about being out in the fresh air, even bundled up in his jacket as he was, made you want to climb him like a tree. The way his sweet ass fit perfectly into his jeans? You were a goner.

“Hey there handsome.” You said, big linen tote bags slung over your shoulders with all sorts of fun goodies from the stands.

You saw Clyde was holding something in his good hand, a beautiful bouquet of a half-dozen lilies. They looked like they had just bloomed, bright and creamy white.

“These are for you.” He said, taking the heavy tote bags from you and carrying them himself so you only had to hold the flowers.

“For me?” You grinned, smelling them. Oh how you loved the smell of fresh flowers. “Thank you honey, they’re beautiful.” You pursed your lips, asking for a kiss, and smiled against his lips when he eagerly obliged.

“You deserve all the beautiful things.” He said shyly, offering you his metal arm. You happily wound your own around it, sticking close to your man as you two made your way down the grassy lanes back to the car.

“That’s why I’m with you.” You nodded in agreement.

After all these years, he still didn’t take compliments very well, and burned bright red at your sweet words.

“Baby you’re makin’ me blush.” He mumbled, grateful for his baseball cap to shield his face from any onlookers.

“I love when you blush.” You pointed out, thinking how handsome he looked.

You never in your life would have imagined that the incredible Clyde Logan would one day be your man, that you’d be hangin’ off his arm for the whole town to see how in love you were. You never dreamed that he’d buy you flowers and kiss you sweetly – he was too perfect to think he could ever be yours. 

Yet on days like this, walking arm in arm with him, his gentlemanly self insisting on carrying the bags, it was never more real. He was so kind, and so funny in his dry kind of way, and big and tall and strong and muscular…

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Clyde asked with an amused smile. It wasn’t often that he was the one to ask that question, usually you were vocal about all your thoughts and feelings.

“Nothin’.” It was your turn to blush, embarrassed that you’d been caught.

“(Y/N) I know that look in yer eye.” Clyde teased, bumping his hip into your side and making you laugh. **“Go ahead and say exactly what’s on yer mind right now.”**

“I want to go home, put this produce away, and then get you naked so I can ride those big strong hips of yours.” You said with a bit of a laugh when his face went bright red, clearly that hadn’t been what he was expecting.

“ _Oh_.” He stopped walking, right in the middle of the lane, people moving around the two of you like water around a stone. He blinked, immediately consumed with need.

“Sometimes I forget how big you are, how sturdy.” You said, making him swallow hard.

“We gotta go right now.” He declared, taking your hand and pulling you in the direction of the car.

“You’re the one who asked!” You laughed.

He didn’t give you any time to tease him more once you got in the car, kissing you long and hard before speeding home, eager to spend the rest of his Sunday in bed with you. 


End file.
